The Girl
by Newt The Outsider
Summary: What if when Irene sedated Sherlock in A Scandal In Belgravia, she also took some of his DNA and used it to conceive a child? AU. Rated K for some adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

The lab was dark. Irene Adler watched her new creation grow and divide.

"Soon, my lovely. Soon you will grow and grow and be so smart and pretty just like mummy and daddy."

She looked at the photograph of Sherlock hanging on the wall by a thumbtack.

"You will be mummy's little weapon, won't you? Mummy's beautiful little weapon. Won't that be splendid! You'll be my new security. You'll be The Girl."

She glanced lovingly at the petri dish, soon to be her daughter. It would have to be a girl. Irene needs to pass on her figure.

This security is vital. She knows it's only a matter of time before Sherlock has her former security. That's why the accelerated growth serum is necessary. She obtained it from one of her many clients.

Irene fills an eye dropper with the liquid and drips several drops slowly into the cells that will one day be her protection. Her weapon. Her daughter; her girl. Three years of growth and development for every one human year, until she reached the physical age of 18, that sooner the better.

She smirks imagining Sherlock's reaction if he were to discover her newest project. It would probably turn his brain off, send his Mind Palace scrambling for cover. That's how Irene likes him; docile as when she injected him with the sedative for her protection. Always for her protection.

That's how she managed to get hold of some of Sherlock Holmes's precious DNA. After that it was relatively simple. Combine it with some of hers. Add growth serum. It's a bit like a middle school science project, only the product of the experiment isn't a participation award, it's deadly. It was just too perfect.

She set the petri dish down and shivered with excitement. In just three months time, she would be a mother and Sherlock, her dear, wonderful, terrible, heartbreaking Sherlock, would be a father, just like she always planned.


	2. Chapter 2

John Watson sat alone in a cafe. He hadn't been to this one before. Most of the cafés in London he had been to with Sherlock, and he doubted he would ever go to any of them ever again. It was just too painful. His coffee grew cold as he stared into a blinding abyss, trying not to remember, but desperately not wanting to forget.

The bell on the door jingled. John didn't look up. He didn't look up until two people slid into the booth across from him. He found himself staring at a face that seemed to him like a photograph from a lifetime ago.

" You." He said.

" Me." Irene Adler replied.

"You're dead. " John said matter of factly. Irene laughed enchantingly.

"Obviously not. "

"How?" John demanded.

"Someone's clearly happy to see me. Did you really think I would go down that easily?" John sighed. Irene Adler was a force to be reckoned with.

" Though I did have some help. " She admitted.

"Who?"

" Who do you think?" John felt his mood darken further.

"Don't worry dear, you were still his number one." John decided not to pursue that further.

" What do you want?" He asked instead.

" I'm sorry about Sherlock." Irene spoke softly, her eyes downcast.

"Sure you are!" John huffed,"Didn't you try to whip him into submission when you first met?" Irene smirked at the memory.

"I did, and I'll do the same to you," Irene paused, "Unless you do me a favor."

" A favor? For you? Thanks but no thanks. I'd rather go stand in the rain for an hour."

"Well you'll get wet either way." Irene said slyly. The girl groaned and hit Irene on the arm.

"Mother please!" She drawled. John blinked.

"Mother?" He demanded, staring at the girl's blue eyes and chiseled cheekbones incredulously.

"No way! It can't be. No-"

"Why can't it be, John? Do you really think Sherlock could resist my charms?"

" Well, I, er-" stammered John.

" Mother!" The girl exclaimed.

" Well, you're right. He could and did resist my charms. Of course, the girl is still Sherlock's."

"What? How?"

" I stole his DNA. It was actually quite easy. He can be quite gullible when he gets cocky. I took his, combined it with my own, and had the zygote implanted into my womb. Simple."

"Well, that's all very well and good, but what does any of this-"he gestured wildly with his hands "-have to do with me?"

" Mother wants me to live with you because she thinks she's a bad parent, and she's not wrong." Said the girl.

" Daria!" Irene scolded her

" It's true." The girl, evidently named Daria said. Irene sighed.

" I thought you might need a little company after..."

" Well I don't." John said hotly.

" You really look like you do." Said Daria.

" You haven't shaven since Thursday, you've been wearing the same shirt since Friday, and you haven't slept very well at all."

John gaped. She sounds just like...

"-Sherlock." Irene interjected knowingly.

"God help me, another one!" John groaned. Irene's mouth twitched into a half smile.

"Another proper genius." Daria said smugly.

"And you're a cocky git too, aren't you?" John muttered under his breath.

"One and the same! Or so I'm told." Daria said happily.

"I could barely deal with adult Sherlock. How am I supposed to deal with an even more childish version of him?"

"I am not childish!" Daria yelled hotly. Irene snorted in an unladylike manner quite unlike her typical self.

"Try telling that to the woman who raised you!" John takes careful note of how Irene avoided saying the actual word mother, as if she didn't want to be identified as such.

Daria laughed bitterly.

"Raised me! Is that what you call forcing me to live under the same roof that you house your clients in and feeding me, which I might add, you forget to do sometimes."

Daria did a rude imitation of moaning and in a high falsetto voice, called,

"Are you to be punished, your-hey!" She yelped as Irene, John couldn't bear to think of her as her mother, clapped a hand over her mouth.

" Do forgive my Daria, she can be a bit crass at times."

" I'm not your anything." Daria protested.

" Hush!" Irene scolded.

"But yes, I do think it would be good for both of you if Daria moved in with you."

"Moved in with me?" John spluttered.

"Yes. What do you think?"

"It's barking mad, that's what I think!" John yelled.

"Besides, the apartment I have is much too small for two people. " Irene rolled her eyes.

"Move back into Baker Street, obviously." John faltered in his anger.

Move back into Baker Street? That was crazy, wasn't it? Yet even as he thought it, John felt a pang of longing for the cozy flat.

"I...I don't know if I can do that. I don't even know her! Trust issues, at least that's what my therapist says."

John eyed Daria's familiar vivid blue eyes with a slight grimace, trying to imagine himself waking up to them every day, cooking for them, grocery shopping with them.

" If recall it correctly, you moved in with Sherlock after hardly knowing him for a day. " Irene pointed out.

John sighed, he couldn't very well argue with that.

"Besides," Irene continued slyly,"What would Sherlock think, abandoning his only daughter?"

John flinched against his will. He stared determinedly at his hand instead of Irene's face, realizing suddenly that his tremor, long since present since the death of his best friend, was mercifully absent.

Almost without his consent, he could feel himself warming to the idea. She wouldn't be that much of a problem, would she? Maybe it would be as if she wasn't even there.

As soon as he thought that, John shot it down. If she was anything like Sherlock was, and she certainly seemed to be, she would be the opposite of invisible. John wasn't sure how much he missed that particular aspect of Sherlock's personality. But he did truly miss his landlady.

"I could see Mrs. Hudson more frequently." He thought out loud. Irene smirked. She knew the battle was as good as won.

" You know me John! Can you honestly see me as being a good parent?" Daria remained silent for once, staring at John and Irene like a tennis match, her hands folded in front of her on the table.

"And you think I could be a good parent?" He questioned, expecting a biting retort from Irene.

"Yes." She said simply. John stared at her in surprise.

"You are loyal, strong, brave, can defend yourself well, and despite how you look when compared to Sherlock, Daria, or myself, are quite smart. " John grunted in annoyance at the last part.

"And-" Irene continued.

"-You are very protective of those you love. " John was shocked. Irene had never expressed any like toward him before. Daria snorted.

" You don't have to like someone to notice their good qualities." She said knowingly. John frowned. He would have to get used to that again, having someone know what he's thinking.

"Love?" That was all John could say.

"Yes. You will grow to love her. She is a part of Sherlock, isn't she?"

"And?" John responded, almost dreading but craving her response at the same time.

"You loved Sherlock. Still do, as a matter of fact. " John couldn't find it in him to argue with her.

" I will provide the necessary funds, of course. "

"That won't be necessary." John said automatically. He didn't want anything from Irene. Daria was from Sherlock as well, so that was acceptable, but he refused to take her money. Irene pursed her lips, but didn't argue. John stood without the aid of his cane for the first time in years.

"I'd better be off to see Mrs. Hudson, then." Irene shook her head.

"Already taken care of."

"Really?" John sighed.

"I knew you'd say yes. " His long time annoyance of her flared suddenly.

"I suppose I'll collect my things then. You'd best do the same. " He spoke directly to Daria, avoiding her eyes.

"Nonsense. Her things are in the car. You'll go straight there. "

"Making sure I don't back out?" John retorted angrily. It greatly frustrated him that Irene knew he would give in so easily. She didn't answer, waving Daria off towards the sleek car waiting outside. Daria stood and walked out, getting into the back of the car gracefully.

"The driver will take you to your flat." She stared at John impassively. John stood abruptly, abandoning his cane and leaving Irene to deal with the check in his annoyance.

Only as he clambered into the the car and watched Irene at the small cafe table, did he realize that she never even bothered to say goodbye to her own daughter.


End file.
